When The Students Leave
by lookiewhatwehavehere
Summary: Being a teacher is hard enough without being eyed by your boyfriend at the same time as teaching a bunch of teenagers. Cloud knows this all too well and finds himself in an awkward position. Zack x Cloud


By: KlonoaLight aka Sora

Summary: Being a teacher is hard enough without being eyed by your boyfriend at the same time as teaching a bunch of teenagers. Cloud knows this all too well and finds himself in an awkward position.  
>Genre: RomanceHumor

Pairing: Zack x Cloud

Setting: No specific setting or time frame as this isn't set in the Final Fantasy VII games.  
>Rating: M<p>

Status: Complete  
>Type: Standalone - Request<p>

**Disclaimer: All related Final Fantasy names and characters are copyrighted © by the almighty Square Enix. The plot line for the story though, belongs to myself.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>It had been exactly six years since Zack Fair had asked Cloud Strife out, he had done it when they had been on one of their many sleepovers an he was rewarded greatly with several shy kisses coming down onto his lips. He couldn't be happier with his decision as they were still together; working at the very school they had met, become best friends and then eventually, became lovers.<p>

Initially when deciding to work at the school, Cloud had insisted that he taught English but this idea was completely forgotten about when Zack literally seduced him into thinking it was a good idea to become a P.E teacher instead so that they could work and be together more often.

Cloud had eventually cooled down after giving Zack several punishments and had come around to the idea of being a P.E teacher and he would be fine with his teaching position…if it wasn't for a certain raven gawping at him whenever he changed into his tight white shirt and baggy black shorts.

On more than four occasions Cloud had caught his boyfriend leaning back on the wall of the gym hall with his glistening amethyst eyes trained on his backside as Cloud instructed his class to start stretching before they went into games. Today was no exception as Zack was currently tilting his head to the side admiring the curve of Cloud's backside with no subtlety what so ever.

Zack seemed to be fully aware that his own students noticed him checking out their other teacher and Cloud couldn't understand why Zack wasn't even the slightest bit worried by this, why Zack was confident enough to just be who he was even in front of teenagers.

"Sir, Mr Fair is looking at you again," Cloud blinked at the male student before him and looked over his shoulder, a deep blush forming on his face as he glared at Zack who just winked back at him with a grin.  
>For Gaia's sake Cloud turned and shrugged his shoulders at the teenager who just bit his lip to stop himself from laughing upon spotting the heavy blush which hadn't faded on his teacher's face yet.<p>

"Back to your game," Cloud instructed him quickly as he started to feel even more embarrassed by the fact that now even the students were starting to know about his relationship with Zack, who was still looking extremely pleased with himself.

Looking over his shoulder once more, Cloud beckoned Zack over with his finger, his eyes dark with annoyance as Zack winked at him once more.  
>"Yes my love?" Cloud punched him in the shoulder before folding his arms across his chest with a slight pout.<p>

"Don't call me that in public," Cloud muttered and Zack grinned as he watched his boyfriend shuffle on the spot, "you have to stop looking at me, they're starting to notice," Cloud whispered as he brushed his blonde hair away from his eyes so that he could see Zack's overly attractive face.  
>"Aw Cloudy, why?" Zack whined childishly and went to wrap his arms around Cloud's waist but the blonde pushed him away before any of the students noticed.<p>

"We could get fired for having a relationship with each other, remember Reno and Rufus?" Cloud sighed as he remembered his friends.  
>Reno and Rufus has been caught by a group of female students arriving early for their tutorial, only to find their two teachers sprawled out on top of Reno's desk panting and moaning.<p>

Zack chuckled and shook his head, "it was their own fault, if you're gonna do it, then do it in a private place when you know everybody has left," their was something suggestive in the tone of Zack's voice which Cloud didn't like and he glared at his taller, much more muscular boyfriend.

"I'm not doing it in the school," Cloud hissed, his hands curling into nervous fists as Zack leaned in and put his lips near Cloud's ear.

"But you just look so tempting today," his breath brushed over Cloud's ear and his lips tickled his earlobe sending shocks of pleasure running up and down Cloud's back, which irritated him because he didn't understand how Zack could still make him feel like that.

"Zack, please," Cloud licked his lips and shook his head to snap out of his little daze, very aware of the group of boys right next to them.  
>"Talk to you after class," Cloud went to grab a hold of his wrist, but Zack was already back at his spot against the wall.<p>

Cloud sighed heavily as he struggled with lifting up the two large gym bags filled with basketballs and looked around for Zack so that he could hopefully dump one onto him for how he behaved earlier, but the raven wasn't in the hall anymore.

Oh please say I didn't hurt his feelings… Cloud bit his bottom lip as he kicked open the store room and threw the bags into the corner before exiting the room and locking it, tucking the key underneath the mat near the storeroom door.

Maybe he just went home Cloud felt a little depressed that Zack wasn't there with him, usually they would pack up the things together…share a few kisses.  
>Running a hand through his thick blonde spikes, Cloud pushed the boy's changing room door open and made his way over to the showers, pulling his sweaty white shirt over his head as he did so and grabbed a hold of his bag he always left on top of the lockers. He made sure that nothing had been stolen from the students and pulled out his lemon-scented shampoo.<p>

Cloud couldn't think of anything nicer at the end of a tiring day than a warm shower to ease out the pain and aching in his back and legs, he smiled a little and closed his eyes to enjoy the sensation of water running down his, now bare, body. His fingers squeezing the shampoo into his hand and then lifting into his hair, massaging his scalp delicately.

Huh? Cloud's fingers froze in his hair as he heard the shower next to him turn on and he squinted through the water that was currently rushing down his skin and was able to see the faint outline of long black hair, his heart raced slightly and he blushed upon noticing the smirk that was plastered of the overly familiar man's face.

"I-I thought you left," Cloud stuttered and shook his head as he began to clear the shampoo from his hair.

"I thought you didn't like to shower in public places?" Zack remarked as he switched his own shower on and groaned remarkably as the hot water sprayed onto his toned body, a seductive curve growing on his lips as he saw Cloud's eyes widen slightly.

Six years Cloud, you've been dating him for six damn years, grow up you've seen it before Cloud cleared his throat and turned his attention back to cleaning himself.  
>"Well I wanted to have one for a change," Cloud finally replied and he closed his eyes as he tilted his head back to allow the water to run down on his neck.<p>

Zack arched his eyebrow and looked over at his partner, admiring the curve of his bare backside and the way his muscles would shift every time the blonde ran his hands through his spiky hair. His breath hitched a little as he watched Cloud's hands slip down his stomach and clean himself around his penis before finally grabbing a hold of the sensitive flesh and ridding it of any unwanted bacteria.

Oh come on Zack thought dryly, his sex starting to tingle as he continued to watch Cloud wash himself. All Zack wanted to do was grab him and throw him against the wall before pounding into him like no tomorrow, he sometimes wondered whether or not Cloud knew the effect he had on Zack.  
>"Stop staring at me," Cloud muttered snapping Zack out of his daze and the raven smiled dopily at him through the water, stretching his hand out and linking it with Cloud's just as the blonde was about to start on his chest.<p>

"Nobody's here so why can't I stare at you?" Zack informed him with a somewhat mock intelligent tone in his voice.  
>Cloud's eyes narrowed and he pulled his hand out of his lover's grip, "because you're such a freaking pervert today!" he almost snapped, groaning as Zack just responded with an adorable smile that he knew would get him out of any trouble and Cloud sighed slowly.<p>

"I can't help it," Cloud's eyes widened at the seductive tone in Zack's voice, his voice sticking to the sides of his throat as he was gently pressed up against the wall, his hands flat out beside his face which was rapidly turning red whilst Zack's lips placed heated kisses on his shoulders, "you're just too hot," Zack purred against Cloud's pale skin and stroked his tongue up the blonde's shoulder, up his neck and curled it around Cloud's earlobe.  
>"I said no…" Cloud moaned lightly as Zack's hands slipped down his stomach and cupped him gently.<p>

Zack chuckled and gently turned Cloud around in his arms so that they were now facing one another, his hand cupping Cloud's cheek whilst his other hand switched the shower off before his lips collided with the blonde's, groaning at the sweet taste of him.  
>"Zack," Cloud whined as he tried to push Zack away from him, but found it impossible for the sheer fact that Zack was pressed up right against him, preventing him from being able to move his arms.<p>

Zack's lips brushed smoothly along Cloud's and his tongue slithered its way into the blonde's mouth, running it along the roof of the younger males mouth whilst his large hands slipped down Cloud's wet body and raked his nails across his backside.

"D-don't do that!" Cloud gasped as he arched his back, pulling is arms free from his lover and wrapped them around Zack's strong neck so he could have a little support, a sharp scream escaping him when he was suddenly thrown up against the wall, his legs being pulled around his waist sharply.

"Reminds me of our school days," Zack laughed deeply into Cloud's ear, his teeth biting the top of it, "fucking in the showers after class when everyone else has left," he continued moving his lips to Cloud's collarbone and placing butterfly kisses all around it, smiling as Cloud moaned quietly in his arms, "you've got a lot more muscle than you did back then," Zack's joke was part innuendo and Cloud would usually hit him around the back of the head for acting like a pervert, but he was so aroused that he couldn't get his brain to focus on anything but the moment he was, almost literally, wrapped up in.  
>Cloud panted and quickly pulled Zack's face close to his, kissing him hungrily as he tangled his fingers in Zack's hair, rolling his hips against the raven's who moaned into his mouth. The blonde couldn't help the giggle that left his lips as he could feel Zack's sex pressing up against him and he reached down, squeezing it with a playful sparkle in his eye.<p>

"Shit," Zack pulled away from Cloud and licked his lips, adjusting his lover around his waist before looking down to watch Cloud's hand ghost over his erection. He leaned forwards and placed a somewhat romantic kiss on Cloud's lips, licking the top on slightly when he pulled away and lifted his fingers so he could tap them on Cloud's lips, beginning for entrance.

Cloud rubbed his thumb over the top of Zack's sex before removing his hand entirely and grabbing a hold of Zack's wrist, holding it in both hands as he took the man's fingers in his mouth and began to suck on them, coating them in his saliva as his tongue flicked over the tips.

"Gaia," Zack bit his lip as Cloud's eyes met his and he could see the enjoyment in Cloud's face, he was enjoying the fact that at this very moment Zack was at his mercy, "you fucker," Zack chuckled and Cloud laughed around his fingers, pulling away from them.

"But I'm your fucker right?" Cloud replied rolling his eyes as the words left his mouth.  
>Zack just laughed again and used one of his knees to hold Cloud up whilst he positioned the blonde up against the wall, his fingers slowly slipping into the small ring of flesh that he desired more than anything at this moment in time.<p>

Cloud mewled and bit his lip hard as he felt Zack's fingers scissor around inside of him, moaning pleasantly when Zack hit the right spots like always.  
>"You'd think over the years you would have become less tight," Zack noted randomly and Cloud looked at him with a lustful look which said 'I really don't care what you're saying, just screw me'.<p>

"Please," Cloud begged and rolled his hips against Zack's once more, his fingers tugging at the main of black hair as he licked his lips.  
>Zack removed his fingers slowly, slightly pouting as he did so and steadied himself, his eyes locking with Cloud's with a lust filled gaze. His heart punched against his chest as Cloud pulled his face closer to his.<p>

"Enter me," Zack sucked in a sharp breath at his lover's words and didn't need telling twice as he slowly entered him, drinking in the almost innocent whimpers Cloud was letting free. Zack's arms squeezed around Cloud's small frame, kissing his chest as he continued to push inside of him. Cloud's breath ruffled through his wet black hair and a shiver traveled all the way down his back whilst the blonde shifted his hips so that Zack would fill him up quicker, getting rather impatient.

Their bodies began to move as one against the shower wall, their lips clamping down on one another's passionately, their fingers traveling everywhere on the other's body trying to fell and absorb everything that was happening at that moment.  
>"Cloud," Zack panted as he felt the blonde's muscles squeeze around his sex, his hips suddenly slamming into Cloud's causing the younger male to yelp slightly and his delicate fingers yanked at Zack's hair.<p>

Cloud moaned and bit down onto Zack's shoulder, rolling his hips up against the raven's to try and keep up with the fast pace that had started to happen and he raked his nails down his lover's back, biting down harder to draw blood before licking the wound clean.  
>"For the love of Gaia," Cloud whispered and threw his head back, smacking it against the hard tiled wall and cried out Zack's name repeatedly as a fire began to brew in the pit of his stomach, like a volcano ready to erupt.<p>

Zack could feel his blonde shivering in his arms and he knew that Cloud was close and he angled himself, trying to find the spot inside of Cloud that made him scream out in pleasure.  
>"Fuck!" Cloud whined and grabbed Zack's face roughly by the sides, pulling his lips down onto his with such passion that he nearly caused himself to pass out and he arched his back, crying as Zack finally managed to find that painfully perfect spot that sent his muscles into spasm and he dug his nails into Zack's back as he felt himself release onto Zack's stomach and chest.<p>

Zack gritted his teeth as yet more squeezing was applied onto his erection and he hissed darkly, trying to make the moment last longer but failing miserably as his seed leaked into the blonde, his thrusts now sloppy as both men rode out their orgasms.

Zack looked up with a little tiredness showing in his eyes and smiled as he saw Cloud's head was still against the wall; his blue eyes were shut and his mouth wide open trying to catch more oxygen. It was only when Cloud's fist punched him hard in the chest, did Zack's smile fall from his face to be replaced by a slightly childish pout.

"What the heck was that for?" Zack cried and rubbed his toned chest as he slipped out of Cloud and lowered the blonde to the floor, holding onto him as he stumbled slightly.

"I said I wouldn't do it in school and you still…" Cloud blushed darkly at his next words, "managed to seduce me like when we were teenagers," he smiled slightly at the memory and his eyes widened a little when Zack's lips pressed to his forcefully.

"I'm so glad because," Zack kissed his lips again, "that means we're still madly in love with one another, not many people can still have a sexual desire after six years," Cloud laughed at his explanation and kissed the raven gently.

"So basically…" more kisses, "we just have to be thankful we can still turn each other on?" Zack chuckled against Cloud's lips and bit down on his bottom lip.  
>"More than anything," Cloud went to make another comment, but he was thrown against the wall once more…being driven to the state he had just recovered from.<p> 


End file.
